custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eeaon
Eeaon was a Toa of Ice. Biography Toa Eeaon was a member of the Toa Agences, a team of Toa that were assign to watch over the Matoran in the Central Northern Continent. When Tazzuk (being) attempted to rule the Matoran's, the Toa Agences attacked Tazzuk and battled him. The result were that all of the Toa Agences were killed off expect Toa Eeaon himself and his leader, Toa "Brutal," who would be known by that name when he and Brutal are recruited into the Order of Mata Nui by a member named Deccon (as Brutal forgets his name by unknown causes). Eeaon has been a hard worker in the Order and has done much. For instance, he and "Brutal" went to the Southern Continent to turn a Matoran named Cyrax into a Toa. When they found the Matoran, she was being attacked by a Matuta known as Grekk. He and Brutal defeated him and then turned Cyrax into a Toa with the help of a Toa Stone that they brought. Though when Cyrax turned into a Toa, he described Cyrax's appearance "As beautiful as the Ocean itself". He and Brutal would then train Cyrax for several days to make her a more experienced Toa. He and Brutal then left the Southern Continent, wishing Cyrax the best of luck on her journeys. During the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, he informed Brutal about his mission to go to Destral and ambush the island. Eeaon would then get an upgrade, as Deccon instructed Eeaon that he was to go to the Northern Continent and assist the Order in their battle against the Brotherhood on the island. When he arrived, he confronted a Rahkshi named Ozehk, but with the help of Fenvar, another Order memeber, they were able to defeat him (but he escapes without either one of them noticing). They both started to head out towards the Order's base, until they were ambushed by several of Wrekan's soldiers, but were all defeated, They were then confronted by Captain Takrok, as he attempted to kill Eeaon, Fenvar stabs him in the back and kills him. They were then ambushed by Jekkarg, as Fenvar would be killed by him in the process. Eeaon was being demolished by Jekkarg's sheer strength until Gennex and Syva saved him from Jekkarg's wrath. After dealting with Jekkarg, Syva helps Eeaon to his knees. Gennex then approaches them and ask Eeaon who he is; Syva explains that Eeaon is her trainer and a veteran Toa once served the Brotherhood of Makuta until his fellow teammates were killed by the very Makuta that they served (with the exception of "Brutal" and Eeaon himself). Before they could leave, Eeaon was pulled back by Ozehk's psionics power, and was stabbed through the chest by his Staff of Psionics, instantly killing the veteran Toa of Ice. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Ice, he could create, control and absorb ice. Eeaon was a devoted Toa, doing whatever he can to help the ones that need help the most. He also tried to calm "Brutal's" temper when his is angry. Mask and Tools Kanohi Rode, Mask of Truth, and originally an Ice Knife, then a carved up Ice Axe that he created himself and a Cordak Blaster. Appearances *''The Brutal Mission'' (First Appearance) *''Fear Mission'' *''Reign of Terror'' Trivia *Eeaon's appearance was inspired by Order of Mata Nui member, Axonn. *Eeaon was the only known character who knew of "Brutal's" true name, but Deccon told him not to reveal until "the Right Time": a moment that was originally going to be a scene in "War of Brutality", but due to his death in "Reign of Terror", this moment will ultimately not occur. *Eeaon was originally going to have a larger role in "Reign of Terror", but due to Rahkshi Ozehk killing him in "Reign of Terror," his role in the series was short-lived. However, Gennex will eventually carry on the same role that Eeaon was suppose to have in "Reign of Terror." *Eeaon actually cared more about Cyrax's well being than even Toa Kylord cares about her. This is because he had somewhat of a close "Student/Teacher" bond he had with Cyrax (as well as Syva, which was revealed in "Reign of Terror"). Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Ice Category:User:KylerNuva